


Please don't go.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Car Accident, Death, Established Relationship, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A texting and driving incident leaves Dean injured and Leaves Cas to lose his love and hope in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't go.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in about 20 minutes so it's quite short (and bad!) but I just wanted to write

Castiel looked down at the man in the hopsital bed who had just been admitted. He didnt expect to see his new husband in his work, like this. He imagined Dean bringing in flowers and cute notes to give Cas a brighter day. Castiel worked as a doctor and he had always worked so hard for him and Dean. They had got married a few weeks ago.

Dean had been going to work. He was going to text Cas that he should keep it easy and have a nice day. Then the car came out of his control. The steering wheel was going crazy. He crashed into another car and then flipped over. The ambulances were called immediately.  
Castiel knew it was serious when he heard people talking about the injures. Yet, he could do this. He had done this before.

The man in the flipped car was wheeled up and Cas' stomach dropped. 

"You, you..You assbutt!" Cas whimpered, his hand tracing down Dean's bleeding chest. "You're in so much trouble when I get you breathing. You can't leave me, Dean. You gotta keep going," Cas' voice was troubled and he begged his new husband to keep on. He did all he could, all that was possible, to keep Dean alive. They put him on a life support but Cas knew he was a goner.

Cas' eyes looked at his husband's familiar eyes and he had tears falling down. He gripped Dean's cold hand as tight as he could, as this was it. He was gone. There was nothing they could do. Cas attached his lips to Dean's for the last time and he held on and sobbed, begging that someone could do something. Nobody could. Dean was gone. Cas was alone.

The two were highschool sweethearts. Best friends, then lovers, then married. The plan was to adopt children and then live a long life together.

Cas stared out the window and screamed, his body trembled with the loss of his lover. He couldnt stop shaking. People gathered around him and gave their blessings. But no blessing could bring Dean back.

A few painful weeks past and Cas stood above Dean's grave and clutched his hand into a fist. He had a bag with some pies and drink in it. "You, you always said that flowers weren't your thing. You wanted pie and alcholic drinks by your stone. So people "can enjoy themselves in my dead state. So that's why I did it," He set down the pie and drink, wiping a few more tears in his eyes.  
"Hello Dean," He mumbled, tracing his fingers on the dirt. "Why did you have to go and leave me? Hm? We had it perfect! I..I cant go..without you, Dean. Please. Come back. I tried my best to help you come back but I couldnt," Cas hit the ground in frustration. "You idiot," He sobbed.

Sam placed a hand on Cas' shoulder and Gabriel's usual trickster smirk was replaced with a concerned frown. "Cmon, Cassie, lets go home," He whispered. Sam let some tears out. Both boys had red stained eyes and bags from the lack of sleep. But nothing wad compared to Cas. His eyes were so red, he had so many bags. He had hangovers and brusies. He drank away the problems. He lost his job and home, but he lost Dean.  
He lost his happiness.

Cas remembers the huge smile of Dean, his sexy suit. How he looked on their big day. His voice, eyes, music taste. He remembered their times in classes, making out in the back of the class.

"You idiot. I need you, I cant live without you," Cas laid back on the ground and looked up at the stars that weren't as bright now that Dean wasn't around. "You always told me that you would always be with me? Where are you now? Are you watching over me? Are you feeling pity? I love you, Dean. You always said that the brightest star was the person you loved looking down at you. That's the only star I focus on. Because it's you, Dean. I miss you,"


End file.
